


Cute Bitch

by straightbender



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Jennie and Lisa, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightbender/pseuds/straightbender
Summary: Jennie. A bad bitch with a cute face. A concept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beyonce's Naughty Girl. Because it's so sexy. This could be a two or three-shot fanfic. Feel free to comment.

Lisa has always been the most infamous in her college. Not that she was doing anything comparable to lawbreaking but it was more of a badass type of reputation. She’s the leader of the best dance group and the captain of the football team. She owned a Lamborghini and has always seen in branded clothes. She was everything people strived to be if not, she’s exactly the person people wanted to be with.

Well, every one knew she loves women. It even came to the point that the whole college knew who she was with and when it has ended. That’s how popular she is.

She never liked women without standards. She never liked women who are fast. She never liked women who are predictable.

And that was why she loves _Jennie._

_-_

Jennie channeling Chanel’s iconic yellow tweed skirts with matching yellow jacket, exposing her abdomen with heels enviably struts in slow-motion through the hallway with Rosé who’s clad in an oversized brown fur jacket and black skirt. Underneath she contrasted it with a simple white T-shirt and white sneakers.

The crowd have stopped what they’re doing and were awestruck by the contrast of the duo. An angel and a dare-devil once again making their way through the headlines.

“I swear, I can’t with her! I’ve been texting her non-stop.” Jennie said rolling her eyes out of frustration.

“Come on, Jennie. Give the woman a break. You’ve been acting a bit clingy and she needs to train harder than before because competition’s in a week already.” Rosé replied, touching her friend’s shoulder to calm her down. “besides, we have to practice our dance routine for cheering.” she continued, and saw Jennie breathed out deeply.

“Well, I hate it. Princess needs her attention.” Jennie uttered, pondering a little then nod her head as a thought came in. She smiled at Rose in a devilish manner.

“See you later, bitch.” she pecked Rosé’s cheek and disappeared through the hallway.

Jennie. The bad bitch with a cute face has yet another plot and Rosé could only swallow her saliva and thought her reaction would definitely be a meme if they were cameras.

-

School bell rang signalling the end of classes. People were scattered around the campus, gossiping whatever the hell they thought was shocking news.

Lisa dressed in a biker-style black leather jacket from Saint Laurent that screams_ don’t mess with me _matched with leather pants and boots was leaning on her car, looking at every person who exits the gate of the university, waiting for a certain woman. Some people were looking her way, expecting who she was waiting for, but gasps and whispers were heard when a dark raven-haired woman clung into her arm.

“Jisoo. Come on now! Jennie would definitely beat my ass if she sees us.”

She pushed Lisa, trying to look offended, Jisoo teased, “Fucking whipped.”

Jisoo is a star player of their football team. The best goalkeeper without a doubt. She’s wearing a simple black skirt and a navy sweater, while sporting a pair of black enamel shoes and matching black ankle socks. If there were new students, they’d definitely be mistaken her as an actress, because you can’t just deny her visual.

As time had passed and Jisoo bid her goodbye, there was it again. A pull. Demanding her to look at a certain direction. And there goes Jennie walking and looking like a_ fucking human Chanel_. Lisa thought and watched her girlfriend with a sense of pride chit chatting with Rosé and hugged her goodbye.

As Jennie walked towards her, she reached over for a kiss but was stopped by a palm. Jennie was not in the mood. Again.

“Hi baby.” Lisa greeted.

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Lisa smiled and went to the passenger side of the car and held the door open for her.

After contemplating for how long Lisa remembered. She climbed into the leather seat and Lisa shut the door after her.

Sure, Lisa loved her car to smell like jasmine but somehow the perfume of it might be a little too strong. She sneezed. Then looked over the passenger seat as if waiting to hear something from the other woman.

“Not even going to say ‘bless you’?”

“I’m sitting here with you. You’ve been clearly blessed.” she shrugged and turned the radio on.

It was never boring with Jennie in her car. Lisa smiled.

Even without opening her mouth, she could make the mood so light, that’s what amusing with Jennie. Lisa observed her swaying through the pounding rhythm of _Beyoncé’s Naughty Girl._

“I’m feeling sexy~_” _Jennie has started. She looked over the driver’s seat,

_I wanna hear you say my name_

_If you can reach me_

“You can feel my burning flame.” she continued with a straight face, letting her fingers grazelightly against Lisa’s thighs.

“I’m the luckiest woman alive, y’know.” Lisa glanced over Jennie and the car jerked to a halt. She unfastened her seat belt and when she was about to lean forward to kiss the woman beside her,

“I wanna break up with you.” Jennie stated nonchalantly, as she looked over her fingers, reminding herself to have her fingernails done at the salon immediately.

Lisa was taken aback, trying to collect her mind. _Oh Jennie. Fucking Jennie._

Two can play the game.

-

There was no uproar when students knew but it certainly hit the headlines. Jennie and Lisa broke up. Again.

Rosé could only sigh as she thought, Jennie and Lisa are at it again. This is how their relationship worked. Everyone knew how they loved each other despite them bickering and fighting to whatever nonsense. Because at the end of the day, everyone knew that they’ll still end up together.

Jennie is pissed with how Lisa took it so lightly. And when the princess is pissed. Lisa is bound to be in great danger.

<strike>TBC</strike>


	2. Hot Girl Summer

Lisa thought it was enthralling, the never-ending unspoken competition between her and Jennie. The rule is whoever gives in first will lose. But Jennie, oh Jennie sets up her own rules everytime, not that it bothered her. Lisa could not help but found it amusing with how creative Jennie gets, just to win against her. 

However, Lisa wanted to level up her competition skills, she liked a fired up Jennie, and she knows the woman didn't want boring. Jennie hates it.

Lisa just finished training for three hours straight and headed to the locker room.

Training had never felt so good. It was tedious but definitely productive. The team's upcoming match is in three days and anything that would make Jennie out of her mind will always be an achievement. As much as she wanted to win over Jennie, she wanted to concentrate and focus on the team's competition first. Jennie could wait. Or could she?

The cheerleading squad had finished their practice. They were gathered inside the locker room.

"Dammit. Didn't know I've been here for a long time." Lisa thought, showering at the same time with the cheerleading squad was never a good idea. Running face to face with Jennie in the locker room was worse. 

She went out the shower, clad in a towel. Naked bodies were all over the room.

_"Why did I even allow myself to be sandwiched by these bodies?"_

Some women were looking at her, eyeing her with their hungry eyes. Jennie was the last one who entered the room, looking so fiery with a cheerleading outfit and sweat dripping out of her body.

Their eyes interlocked. She mentally noted some of her member's name whose eyes were at Lisa's toned and sexy body. Jennie was jealous. Lisa wasn't even doing anything yet she's one step ahead Jennie already. So she decided to remove her top first, revealing what's underneath. Jennie made sure to keep an eye contact with the captain and slowly undressed the last piece of her clothing. Now Jennie and Lisa were tied.

Lisa shocked with Jennie's antics walked hurriedly towards her, hugging her to hide whatever the woman was exposing.

"Those are for my eyes only." Lisa was slightly annoyed. She grabbed her extra towel on her hair and covered Jennie's body with it. 

Jennie caressed Lisa's chin with her finger and smirked. "Who told you they are?", she removed the towel, leaving it sprawled on the floor then walked towards the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water start to wash away her sweat, not even sparing the other girl a glance.

Lisa had enough of Jennie's tricks. She quickly slipped an over-sized ACDC shirt matching it with jeans and sneakers, and walked out the shower room.

"Jennie." She uttered as she pulled out her hair in frustration.

_2-1_


	3. baby monster

“Jennie wifey, I think you better slow down.” Rosé slumped effortlessly on Jennie’s bed, eyeing the feline-eyed girl over the mirror curling her hair. Jennie’s so petty sometimes, she wondered why she even bother telling her best friend to take a break. She remembered how Jennie even edited a Wikipedia page just to win an argument she was certainly wrong about. She sighed and uttered competitive bitch under her breath.

“You know I don’t do slow Rosie.” she rolled her eyes as she thought of how Lisa would win if she let her guard down even for just a second.

“I told you, she’s busy with the upcoming competition. I bet she’s not even taking you seriously right now.” Oops. Rosé did not just said it. She shoud have not. As Jennie abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked incredulously at the blonde woman on her bed. 

“You, bitch.” she scowled. “I bet she’s thinking about me right now. And could not concentrate on anything she does.” Rosé could only look at her crazy bestfriend getting her stuff back and forth in her room, looking like a wild animal that has just ransacked the place.

“Yes! Because I’m Jennie.” she said, collecting the stuff she needed inside her Chanel bag and shut the door with a bang.

Rosé wanted to apologize to Lisa already as she awakened the monster inside Jennie again. She made her way out, finding Jennie outside her car.

“Yeah right, wifey. Where to?” The blonde reached her car and went inside, the other woman followed along.

“To Lisa’s practice.”

“You’re aware I’m not your chauffer, right?”

“Come on now. You know you’re the only one who can keep up with me. I don’t need anyone y’know. As long as I have you.” And yes. Rosé was quite aware that Jennie’s charming her with words. The blonde could not help but sigh because who ever says no to Jennie? Not even a dog, she bet. 

-

“Lisa!” The ball went passed her. Jisoo scurriedly ran towards the blonde. 

“You seem a bit distracted lately, babo!” the goalkeeper knocked the blonde’s head.

“I know. I know.” she raised her hand and signalled to the team that practice is over. 

“Tomorrow will be the competition! We better be on our best condition. Go home and rest. So we can do our best!” the team roared with intensity and scrammed all over the field.

Jisoo laughed at Lisa. “Nice one, captain! You’re getting better at rhyming.”

The blonde however was not in the mood to play games with the brunette. “Ya! What’s wrong?” Jisoo placed her hands over Lisa’s shoulder.   
“You know how anxious I get whenever competition’s near.” she said as she got her duffel bag and placed it on the other side of her shoulder. 

“Babo. I know you’re not in good terms with Jennie. You and your crazy little games with her is so fun to watch but not before the competition. You better reconcile as soon as now. So we could use you effectively tomorrow. Then after we win, you could play some games again with her, even naughty ones, like I care! But right now, we don’t need distractions here. Remind me who’s the captain again, captain?”

Lisa finally lifted up and circled her arms around Jisoo. “I don’t know. Jennie’s been all over the place. I meant, all over my head. I can’t stop thinking about her. You know she’s the reason I play. And now she’s not mine. I don’t get why I play anymore.” Jisoo have known Lisa for a long time and understood the gravity of Jennie’s presence in Lisa’s life. Lisa had everything. Yes. The looks. The fame. The skills. Even the rich. But one thing she lacked. Love. And whatever hell Jennie does to her, it screamed Love all over Lisa. 

“Fuckin’ whipped.”Jisoo could only say.


	4. whipped

Dressed up with a sleeveless cropped top that hugged her body with a plain white shirt and heels. Jennie jumped off Rosé’s car in the most fashionable way.

“Thanks wifey. Call you laters.” she said and threw a kiss to the blonde.

“Yeah yeah. I knew you wouldn’t call me, bitch. Have fun with ya girl.” Rosé not even surprised with Jennie’s antics hurriedly dismissed the brunette.

-

“Hey! Where’s your captain?” Jennie asked one of the players by the exit. Not that she recognized the woman but she knew it by the varsity jacket she had worn similarly to the ones Lisa gave her. One really had to master the power Jennie can do to make everyone stutter. In that case, Lisa’s teammate had lost its tongue, drooling over the feline-eyed woman. Jennie was growing impatient and left the woman still in gawk.

“Boring.” Jennie knew everyone wanted her. She knew the impact she had on everyone. She’s a self-proclaimed narcissistic bitch and did not care. All she cares about is Lisa.

Speaking of the devil, she was Lisa made her way through the exit. And Jennie, being Jennie immediately, ran towards Lisa’s teammate who was clearly still in her place.

“Goodluck to you tomorrow. The university’s counting on you.” Jennie sweetly said and ran her fingers sensually through the arms of the other woman, touching her biceps longingly against her jacket, who was looking like a lustful tomato by now.

Lisa gritted her teeth with the display of affection Jennie was giving. And the fact that it was not her who’s on the receiving point just made it worst. She hurriedly walked towards her teammate and pushed her so hard, she almost made her unconscious.

Lisa was about to go berserk and clenched her fist, ready to finally knocked out the woman sprawled on the floor when she felt a soft poke on her cheek.

“Hi.” the feline-eyed woman smiled her gummy smile sprinkled with generous amounts of cuteness.

She looked at Jennie. This was exactly the smile she wanted to keep out of others reach. Gone as a bubble, Lisa released all the tension she had on her body, gaining her senses once again. Oh how much she missed the woman. Her soft skin. Her silky hair. Her scent. And that face.

“Hello, baby. Please don’t do that ever again. Your touch. You. It only belongs to me.” Lisa uttered, running her hands through her sweaty hair. She saw her teammate ran away and mentally noted to apologize later.

Facing Jennie once again, she fought the urge to put her lips against the woman in front of her, thinking about the bet that started this whole ordeal, however, Jennie standing in front of her looking like she would suddenly grow a pair of wings, either as a cute dare-devil or a naughty angel, she eventually gave in.

Lisa grabbed Jennie’s thighs and lifted her so she can straddle her. Jennie tightened her legs around Lisa’s waist and held on. Lisa kissed her senselessly. The bet had been long forgotten. Because the fact that Jennie’s hers again is a sure-win on her side, she might say. She could already hear Jisoo’s _‘__fcking whipped’_ inside her head and smiled.

If you say so.” Jennie smiled triumphantly through the kiss as Lisa hugged her tighteningly, almost suffocatingly.

She knew she would win this game.

_She missed me this much ha. Who would even bet for Lisa?_ She thought and giggled. _Maybe Rosé?_

-

_Jennie – 3 _

_Lisa – 1 _

_ but a draw _

_end_


End file.
